1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wheelchair, and more particularly to an innovative wheelchair.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
An independent auxiliary drive unit is already developed in the industry. The auxiliary drive unit is composed of a wheel body, drive motor, fuel cell and an integrated control seat. The auxiliary drive unit is mounted on the rear side of the wheelchair for driving the wheelchair. The integrated control seat of the auxiliary drive unit is assembled onto the handle of the wheelchair, and also provided with a starting switch and acceleration lever for startup/closing and speed control of the drive unit.
As for the typical integrated control seat, the coupling portion is often designed according to the specification and shape of the wheelchair handle, so the integrated control seat could only be assembled onto the customized wheelchair handle. Yet, there are control seats currently available with various specifications and shapes of the wheelchair handles, along with different sizes of hands and operating habits of the users. When the user is intended to install an auxiliary drive unit on the wheelchair, the user may find it difficult for assembly and positioning since the integrated control seat cannot be mated with the wheelchair handle. To this end, this auxiliary drive unit cannot be widely applied.
Moreover, the shortcoming of the typical auxiliary drive unit lies in inconvenient assembly and disassembly of the drive unit and the wheelchair, making it necessary for further improvement to meet the customer demands.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.